Oscura Maldición
by KaruHime93
Summary: Sakura junto con su familia se mudan a la ciudad de Sicilia en Italia, donde al llegar empieza a sentir poderosas y raras presencias es entonces que sakura es atacada por un extraño lobo bestia y es ahí cuando aparece un misterioso joven quien la salva. sakura se pregunta quien es ese joven y que es esa extraña llama que puede ver en el.


Han pasado 3 años desde el incidente con Eriol y Sakura Kinomoto lleva una vida relativamente normal, hasta que su padre recibe una propuesta de trabajo como maestro en la Universidad Neo Primo Vongola uno de los instintos más prestigiosos a nivel mundial, el único inconveniente es que dichosa escuela se encuentra en Italia por lo que Sakura junto con su familia se transfieren de Tomoeda a Sicilia Italia; Sin embargo todo comienza a complicarse tras su mudanza pues sakura comienza a sentir extrañas y poderosas presencias y conoce a un extraño joven del cual siente una enorme cantidad de energía provenir de él.

Después de 6 años de haber roto la maldición de los arcobalenos y de que Tsunayoshi Sawada fuera nombrado decimo Vongola todo marcha con tranquilidad o tan tranquilo como se puede ser siendo jefe de una de las mafias más influyentes y poderosas, pero todo eso cambia cuando un extraño brillo comienza a emanar del pacificador del cielo y chacker Face se aparece frente a ellos diciendo que la anterior arcobaleno del cielo aún sigue viva dentro del pacificador del cielo, pero la única persona capaz de salvarla es el actual portador de las cartas clow ahora lo único que deben de hacer es encontrar al portador de dichas cartas mientras al mismo tiempo lo mantienen a salvo de unos extraños seres que parecen estar tras el pacificador del cielo.

 _ **Capitulo1: Primer encuentro**_

Sakura Kinomoto observaba la pequeña caja de madera en su regazo, esta era de un color rosa claro su color favorito con el dibujo de una flor china gravado sobre ella, sakura con delicadeza abrió la pequeña caja sacando un par de cartas y fotografías y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de sus labios al ver la fotografía de ella junto con todos sus amigos de tomoeda, ellos eran los mejores amigos que jamás podría tener y el pensar que no los volvería a ver o por lo menos no en un largo tiempo la entristecía de sobremanera, pero no podía evitarlo hace dos meses su papa había recibido una importante propuesta de trabajo, Sakura aun recordaba el rostro lleno de felicidad que tenía su padre cuando llego a casa con la noticia, hacia tanto tiempo que Sakura no veía a su papa tan feliz que no tuvo corazón para negarse después de todo aunque quería mucho a sus amigos y no deseaba dejarlos para ella su papa era lo más importante y al parecer su hermano pensaba lo mismo pues él tampoco se opuso, la despedida había sido difícil más aun cuando se despidió de su mejor amiga Tomoyo ninguna había sido capaz de retener las lágrimas y habían llorado mientras se abrazaban fuertemente, pero después de largos minutos de llorar prometieron que seguirían en contacto y que a pesar de la distancia seguirían siendo las mejores amigas, Sakura sonrió ante el recuerdo y con mejor ánimo guardo la fotografía en la pequeña caja donde se encontraban sus preciados recuerdos la abrazo fuertemente mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento tenía que intentar dormir, después de todo el viaje seria largo y debía descansar para acostumbrarse mejor a la diferencia de horario para cuando llegara a Sicilia.

El clima era sumamente frío en Sicilia y Sakura agradecía el no haber dejado su sudadera en la maleta, estaba sentada sobre una de las bancas en la sala de espera mientras su hermano Toya y su papa recogían el equipaje, fue entonces que sucedió, mientras observaba el enorme ventanal que daba vista hacia el exterior a la bella ciudad de Sicilia sintió una extraña sensación como un soplido tras su nuca y un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo a Sakura le recordaba a aquella sensación que tenía cuando había una carta clow cerca, era cálida y fuerte pero con la diferencia de que esta estaba rodeada de tristeza, instintivamente se levantó y camino con lentitud hacia el ventanal observando la ciudad de Sicilia cuando todo comenzó a tornarse borroso por escasos segundos todo lo que le rodeaba era solo oscuridad y de un momento a otro estaba frente a un enorme sakurako a su lado derecho estaba yue y sentado al izquierdo yacía cerberos ambos con la vista fija hacia algo o alguien tras ella al voltear a escasos metros de distancia habían dos siluetas y ambas llevaban un extraño chupete anaranjado de donde emanaba una cálida luz.

-Quiénes son?-pregunto a las siluetas pero en ese instante de la nada una de ellas desapareció y sakura sintió como una profunda tristeza rodeaba a la otra silueta.

-ayúdanos-escucho un ligero susurro provenir de la silueta restante sakura se acercó solo un poco podía sentir la desesperación el miedo y la tristeza emanar con fuerza de aquella persona.- por favor ayúdanos.- sakura no pudo evitar el preocuparse y entristecerse al ver como una resplandeciente lagrima bajaba por el rosto parcialmente oculto de la silueta.

-no te preocupes ya verás que todo saldrá bien-dijo con una sonrisa cálida pero no fue capaz de continuar porque en ese momento sintió como era ligeramente sacudida por los hombros y a lo lejos escucho como alguien le llamaba.

-Sakura, Sakura!-fue Yukito quien la saco de su trance y ahora estaba frente a ella sosteniéndola de los hombros y mirándola con preocupación en sus ojos.- Sakura te encuentras bien?-pregunto con preocupacion.

-sí, Yukito no te preocupes. -dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa lo último que quería era preocupar a su "hermano adoptivo".

-nos tenías preocupados chiquilla! –ese era su guardián Cerberos el cual la miraba con preocupación desde su bolso donde estaba oculto, después de todo el aeropuerto estaba lleno y no podían correr el riesgo de que alguien lo viera.-que fue lo que sucedió que estuviste en las nubes por unos momentos?.- pregunto mientras la miraba con seriedad dejándole saber que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber la verdad; Sakura suspiro derrotada.

-hace unos momentos sentí una presencia muy similar a la de las cartas clow.-dijo sorprendiendo a sus dos guardianes.- solo que esta era diferente y en cuanto la detecte sentí como un sentimiento de tristeza me envolvía y entonces tuve una visión, me encontraba frente a un sakurako donde me esperaban dos personas, pero no pude ver sus rostros.

-esto es extraño ¿porque ni kero ni yo sentimos la presencia?-se preguntó Yukito extrañado.

-bueno eso solo quiere decir que la chiquilla está aumentando aún más su poder.- respondió el pequeño peluche como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

-sí pero aun así debimos ser capaces de sentirla aunque sea solo un poco, tal vez…-Yukito se vio interrumpido por la llegada de los dos castaños.

-están listos chicos?-pregunto Fujitaka mientras miraba su reloj de mano.- al parecer el transporte que nos llevara al departamento nos está esperando afuera del aeropuerto, sucede algo malo?-pregunto al ver la seriedad en el rostro del joven y su hija.

-no papa no es nada, porque no nos vamos, ya quiero llegar y descansar-dijo animadamente mientras tomaba a su papa de los brazos y lo jalaba para que siguieran caminando.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la enorme y lujosa limosina que los esperaba fuera del aeropuerto y la cual era la que los llevaría hacia su nuevo hogar, esta era blanca con detalles dorados y justamente en frente sobre el capo tenía grabado con pintura color oro el emblema de Vongola company

-buenos días familia kinomoto mi nombre es Alexander y seré su chofer.-Alexander era un hombre de entre los 40 y 45 años de edad de pelo cano y vestido con un traje completamente negro.- porque no entran hace mucho frio afuera.-dijo el hombre con un fluido japonés mientras abría la puerta de la limosina y les cedía el paso.

-muchas gracias Alexander san me sorprende ver lo bien que habla japonés.-dijo el castaño mientras cedía el paso a los más jóvenes.

-muchas gracias Fujitaka–san, la verdad es que nuestro joven amo es de origen japonés y es debido a eso que gran parte de los empleados de Vongola Family hablamos japonés.- respondió tras cerrar la puerta después de que todos hubieran entrado y sentándose en el asiento del piloto.

-valla que gran sorpresa, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Y fue así que los dos adultos comenzaron una tranquila y larga plática.

Tras una larga hora de camino donde Sakura se dedicó a observar el bello paisaje de Sicilia al fin llegaron a su destino el instituto Neo Primo Vongola, Sakura lo supo por que acababan de cruzar una enorme reja con el logotipo de Vongola, lo que le sorprendió fue que aun después de haber cruzado la reja que marca los límites del instituto tuvieron otros 20 minutos de recorrido hasta que llegaron a su destino final, la limosina se detuvo frente a un edificio de apariencia victoriana con un enorme y hermoso jardín.

-familia Kinomoto, este será su hogar de ahora en adelante.-dijo Alexander.-este es el edificio piogga guardiano llamado así en honor al guardián de la lluvia.

-es un edificio muy hermoso.-dijo Fujitaka sin apartar su mirada del enorme edificio.

-todos los profesores viven aquí?-pregunto toya curioso.

-así es este edificio es para uso exclusivo de los profesores y sus familias, aunque no todos viven aquí hay quienes prefieren vivir fuera del campus, bueno, sin más por el momento me despido, por favor no duden en avisarme si necesitan de mis servicios.-dijo el hombre mientras se despedía con una ligera reverencia.

-bien porque no vamos a conocer nuestro nuevo hogar.- dijo el mayor emocionado y de esa forma todos se adentraron al edificio.

Era un departamento hermoso, pintado de color caoba dándole un toque rustico, es más pequeño que nuestra antigua casa pero no por eso menos acogedor, el departamento ya estaba amueblado por lo que solo tardamos un par de horas en acomodar todas nuestras pertenencias, mi cuarto estaba pintado de un lindo color rosa claro, al parecer papa había mandado pintar el departamento de acuerdo a nuestros gustos para que nos sintiéramos más cómodos, cosa que agradecía inmensamente. En cuanto termine de acomodar mis pertenencias me recosté sobre la pequeña cama individual y suspire exhausta.

-al fin! – Dije aliviada mientras miraba contenta mi recién arreglada habitación.

-otra vez ese feo color rosa.- se quejó kero mientras volaba justo arriba de mí.

-no es feo!-me queje mientras le aventaba la almohada al peluche mal educado y el cual logro esquivar con facilidad quería aventarle una segunda almohada pero me sentía tan cansada que lo único que quería era descansar y poco a poco sentí como el sueño se iba apoderando de mí.

-Sakura, no te duermas!-Grito kero mientras me tomaba del cabello y jalaba fuertemente.

-ite! Kero eso duele.-me queje mirando con molestia a mi guardián.

-no es hora de dormir, tenemos que averiguar que fue esa visión que tuviste.-cierto por poco y olvidaba aquella extraña visión.-además ¿no lo has notado?- pregunto kero mientras soltaba mi cabello y se sentaba en el aire cruzando sus brazos y mirándome con expresión seria.-con forme más entramos a Sicilia se han estado incrementando estas extrañas presencias, son varias y aunque no son fuertes pueden ser peligrosas, no son mágicas pero realmente no sé a qué clase de energía pertenecen lo mejor será tener cuidado y no bajar la guardia como lo hiciste en el aeropuerto.

-pero kero, la presencia que sentí en el aeropuerto era completamente diferente, era más fuerte y estaba rodeada de tristeza.

-razón de más para no bajar la guardia.

Sakura suspiro derrotada.

-está bien, tendré mucho cuidado kero

-bien, ahora hay que preguntarles a las cartas a quien pertenecen estas presencias

-también podríamos preguntarles quienes eran las personas que vi en mi visión y que es lo que quieren.

-tus visiones son imágenes del futuro, lo más probable es que sea una persona que conocerás en un futuro cercano, tal como paso con kajo y eriol.

Sakura no estaba completamente segura, si bien su visión había sido muy similar a las que tuvo cuando conoció a la profesora kajo y a su amigo eriol la sensación era un poco diferente, como si una de las dos personas de su visión no se encontrara en este mundo como si estuviera excluida, estaba a punto de explicarle a kero cuando escucho como tocaban a su puerta.

-monstruo la comida esta lista-dijo su hermano toya desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-en seguida salgo y no soy un monstruo!-grite enojada por el insulto de mi hermano.-ahora vuelvo kero.

-bien, pero no olvides traer mi comida.-dijo dando media vuelta y volando hacia mi tocador abriendo el cajón donde guardaba las cartas.-por el momento le preguntare a las cartas.

-ok, no me tardo.-dije mientras salía de mi habitación dejando a kero con las cartas.

Debía admitir que el escenario frente a él era digno de una comedia, siete niños de aparentemente 8 años de edad estaban parados justo en medio de una habitación destrozada todos ellos con sus manos en la espalda y con la cabeza agachada mientras eran regañados por una mujer alta de cabello largo y ojos azules la cual los miraba con enojo y molestia, esto sería algo normal de no ser porque los siete niños eran ni más ni menos que los siete ex arcobalenos conocidos por ser los hitman más fuertes de toda la mafia símbolos de temor y respeto los cuales al reunirse en la sede principal de la familia Giglio Nero por petición de la líder de dicha familia habían terminado peleando y creado un total desastre en toda la habitación provocando la furia de la ex arcobaleno del cielo la cual ahora los regañaba como si fueran niños pequeños y no los siete hitman que eran.

Tsuna debía admitir que en sus 21 años de edad jamás habría creído posible el ver a los siete poderosos ex arcobalenos ser regañados por una sola persona y menos aun que estos estuvieran quietos recibiendo dicho regaño sin protestar, deseaba reírse pero desistió cuando su espartano tutor le mando una mirada que prometía una tortura segura de hacerlo y aunque hora era el líder de la familia vongola la mafia más poderosa de todo el continente europeo, reborn seguía siendo su tutor y el hitman más fuerte del mundo.

Aria suspiro derrotada mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz.

-enserio, ¿es mucho pedir que se comporten como los adultos que supuestamente son solo por un par de horas?-pregunto molesta.

-ellos empezaron!-grito un niño el cual vestía un traje de cuero con cabello de un extraño color índigo y morado intenso, el rostro maquillado y múltiples percings, quien apuntaba con el dedito acosador a un niño rubio de ojos azules y el cual bestia con un traje militar y a otro niño que bestia con una camiseta roja y un traje negro llevaba puesta una fedora negra con una franja anaranjada y unas curiosas y rizadas patillas.

-es tu culpa por ser tan inútil kora!-grito colonello.

-hm, al parecer quieres morir.- dijo reborn mientras ocultaba su rostro con la fedora y una sonrisa sádica se formaba en su labios.

-hii!-skull grito asustado corriendo a esconderse tras Aria.

-porque no mejor olvidamos eso y nos dices porque nos mandaste reunir Aria san-pregunto al fin el décimo vongola quien se había mantenido al margen-debo suponer que es algo sumamente importante ya que reuniste a todos los ex arcobalenos.

-vongola tiene razón tengo curiosidad por saber tus motivos Aria.- dijo un niño de ojos ligeramente rasgados cabello negro y el cual vestía con un traje oriental.

-a si es Tsuna-kun Fong es algo de suma importancia, pero para poder decírselos necesito que estemos todos reunidos.

-todos?-pregunto una de las dos niñas en la habitación de cabello largo azulado y ojos rojizos y con una extraña marca en su mejilla la cual miraba incrédula a Aria.- no te referirás a "ellos" o….-de un momento a otro Lal mirch guardo silencio observando fijamente hacia un punto en la habitación lo cual llamo la atención de todos los presentes quienes voltearon hacia el mismo lugar que la ex arcobaleno.

Justo al otro lado de la habitación habían aparecido dos extrañas personas, una de ellas era un hombre alto de cabello blanco y vestido con un traje japonés tradicional, flotando justo a un lado suyo se encontraba un niño, vendas cubrían todo su cuerpo y rostro y de su cuello colgaba un chupete transparente. Todo rastro de sonido se detuvo de un momento a otro siendo reemplazado por un silencio incomodo, cuando tras escasos segundos todos y cada uno de los ex arcobalenos sacaron sus armas apuntando hacia los dos intrusos dispuestos a atacar.

\- hm, al parecer no somos bien venidos aquí- dijo el niño.

-es un poco comprensible después de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado.- el hombre hablaba con naturalidad y calma como si no tuviera fuertes armas de fuego apuntando hacia el.

-que hacen aquí kora!-grito colonello sin dejar de apuntar con su fusil a los dos invasores.

-eso deberías preguntárselo a ella.- Bermuda señalo hacia donde se encontraba la líder de la familia Giglio nero.- después de todo fue ella quien nos mando llamar.

-Aria –san nos podrías explicar que está pasando aquí por favor.- pidió Tsuna sin apartar su mirada de hostil de Bermuda y Checker Face.

-no nos mire de esa manera joven vongola, todo ha quedado en el pasado.-dijo checker face sin expresión alguna.- además, creo que me hago una idea de por qué se nos mando llamar.

-bien ahora que estamos todos reunidos síganme por favor.- pidió Aria y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación después de todo si querían saber lo que sucedía le seguirían sonrió al escuchar los pasos tras ella.

los guio atreves de varios pasillos adornados con una fina alfombra carmesí hasta llegar a una enorme habitación donde había retratos de todas las anteriores líderes de la familia Giglio Nero colgadas sobre las cuatro paredes y justo en medio se situaba una enorme mesa de mármol.

-tomen asiento por favor. - dijo Aria mientras se hacía a un lado cediendo el paso, cuando todos se hubieran sentado ella se paró justo al frente mirando a todos y cada uno de los presentes con seriedad. -los he mandado llamar por un asunto de suma importancia, hace un par de días atrás mientras me encontraba en una reunión con la familia Hua Ryu en Japón tuve una visión del futuro.- Aria comenzó a relatar su visión recordando cada segundo de esta con claridad "me encontraba en una mansión antigua todo estaba cubierto con la oscuridad de la noche caminé durante varios minutos perdida y sin encontrar la salida hasta que frente a mi vi unas hermosas flores de cerezo las seguí y estas me llevaron al jardín trasero de dicha mansión donde había un enorme y hermoso Sakurako, recostado debajo del árbol pude ver una extraña silueta tenia forma de león, pero de su espalda salían dos grandes y hermosas alas a un lado suyo se encontraba alguien más, era un Ángel alto de cabello largo y hermosas alas como las del león, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue la silueta un tanto más pequeña que se situaba justo en medio de los dos, la oscuridad de la noche cubría todo su cuerpo exceptuando la mitad de su rostro donde podía ver una linda sonrisa, tenía presencia fuerte, cálida y rebosante de bondad.

-debes buscarle. – me dijo una voz a mi lado y al voltear me encontré de frente con mama, la cual me sonreía con cariño de su cuello colgaba el pacificador del cielo el cual brillaba con una intensidad que jamás había visto. – mi niña debes buscar a esa persona, todos corren peligro y solo esa persona nos puede ayudar.

-peligro? ¿De qué y quién es esa persona? -pregunto confundida.

-eso, mi niña no te lo puedo decir ustedes deberán averiguarlo por sí mismos.

-pero como se supone que encuentre a alguien si no sé cómo es o quién es.

-lo sabrás en su momento Aria. -de pronto el pacificador poco a poco comenzó a perder su brillo y mama me miro con tristeza. - debo irme, por favor dile a los chicos que los extraño tanto pero que dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver, te amo mi niña. -dijo después de darme un pequeño beso en la frente para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno más que la sensación de calidez que dejo en mi frente tras su beso e inconscientemente las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-no te preocupes. - escuche otra voz provenir de donde se encontraba el sakurako, era "esa" persona la que me hablaba. - ya verás que todo saldrá bien. -dijo mientras me sonreía tiernamente estaba a punto de acercarme a ella y preguntarle quien era, pero justo en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro y desperté en mi habitación."

Al terminar su relato Aria noto como todos la observaban fijamente incrédulos ante lo que acababa de contar, ellos sabían que sus sueños eran visiones del futuro y el que viera a su madre en uno de ellos era inquietante para todos.

-al despertar inmediatamente fui por el pacificador del cielo lo que vi me dejo impresionada. - aria tomo de la mesa un pequeño cofre de madera decorado con detalles dorados y la puso al frente donde todos pudieran verlo y la abrió, dentro de este se encontraba el pacificador del cielo el cual brillaba con fuerza, los arcobalenos se levantaron de su asiento alterados sin apartar su mirada incrédula del pequeño cofre.

-c..como puede ser esto posible.- pregunto verde incrédulo.

-qué demonios está pasando kora?

Los arcobalenos estaban anonadados, como era posible que el pacificador del cielo conservara su brillo si la maldición ya había terminado, Tsuna volteo a ver a su tutor el cual estaba inquietantemente tranquilo, de todos los arcobalenos fue el único que no se había levantado de su lugar ahora solo estaba sentado, la fedora ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, pero por su pose tensa Tsuna podía adivinar que de todos los presentes era el más afectado.

-por qué el pacificador está brillando si la maldición a terminado. - pregunto fon a nadie en específico.

-eso es porque la anterior portadora aún sigue con vida. -dijo chacker face.- llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-cómo es eso posible? - pregunto viper.- nosotros vimos como el cuerpo de luce era absorbido por el pacificador tras haber dado a luz a Aria y ahora nos dices que ella está viva y pretendes que te creamos.

-es decisión suya si deciden creer o no.- dijo Bermuda con molestia.

-tu mismo lo has dicho viper, ella fue **absorbida** por el pacificador del cielo su cuerpo y su alma se encuentran cautivas dentro de este.- respondió chaker face.

-si es así porque hasta ahora es que esta emanando este brillo? -pregunto verde quien estaba recio a creer todo lo que le decían.

-hace un par de días algo extraño sucedió en la cárcel de vendice, varios de los presos murieron asesinados por una extraña criatura con forma de lobo negro era sumamente fuerte y de su cuerpo emanaba un olor a putrefacción, lo más extraño fue que justo cuando estábamos a punto de capturarlo este desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

\- y eso en que se relaciona con el pacificador kora- interrumpió colonello.

-estaba a punto de explicarlo cuando me interrumpiste-dijo Bermuda con molestia. – cuando miré de frente aquel ser pude ver de cerca sus ojos, eran de un intenso color azul, un azul tan fuerte y único-bermuda guardo silencio por escasos segundos recordando cuando el momento en el que se topó con aquella criatura, era para el imposible no reconocer esa mirada ni la esencia que emanaba de ella. -eran los mismos ojos que Armina.

-armina? -pregunto confusa Aria.

-la primera arcobaleno del cielo. -respondió Chacker Face al ver que Bermuda ya no seguiría lo cual era comprensible ya que la primera portadora del cielo también había resultado ser su esposa.

-eso es imposible-dijo aria casi en un susurro dejándose caer sobre la silla, su rostro estaba pálido y miraba al hombre con horror.

-estás seguro de que se trataba de la misma persona? -pregunto Tsuna ya que todos los arcobalenos se encontraban en la misma situación que aria incapaz de formular si quiera una frase debido a la impresión.- después de todo dices que tenia forma de lobo, ¿cómo puede tratarse de la misma persona?

-créame joven vongola sin importar los años o la apariencia que tenga no hay forma en el mundo de que no reconozca esa mirada-respondió bermuda con lo que tsuna creyó un toque de tristeza y nostalgia.- y ella no es la única, hace un par de meses sentí como las esencias de todas aquellas que alguna vez fueros las portadoras del pacificador del cielo aparecieron de la nada rodeadas de oscuridad y odio.

-¿si son todas las anteriores arcobaleno del cielo que hay de luce san?

-ella aún permanece dentro del pacificador, por el momento se encuentra bien, pero estoy seguro de que esas criaturas están tras de ella, por eso lo mejor es sacarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- respondió chacker face

-y como aremos eso?

-hace cientos de años atrás conocí a un hombre muy peculiar su nombre era Clow Red uno de los magos más poderosos de la época, creador de unas poderosas cartas mágicas, siempre estaba acompañado por sus dos guardianes uno era el guardián del sol Cerberos un león anaranjado el otro era Yue el guardián de la luna un joven de cabello plateado ambos con enormes alas a sus espaldas y ambos creados por el mismo Clow Red.

-las personas de mi sueño.- dijo aria recordando las siluetas de aquellas dos criaturas de su visión.

-así es, sin embargo, no sé quién es esa otra persona que viste en tu visión ya que lo último que supe de Clow fue que murió hace tiempo atrás, aunque creo que esa persona de tu visión es el actual portador de las cartas clow.

-hm, la magia es algo inexistente, sería estúpido de nuestra parte creer en algo asi. -dijo verde quien al parecer había salido del trance.

-fuertes palabras para alguien que ha vivido los últimos años atado a una maldición la cual le transformo en bebe incapaz de crecer.

-entonces, que es lo que sugieres? -pregunto Reborn mirando con determinación a chacker.

-buscar a esa persona, es la única que puede ayudar a liberar a luce y proteger el pacificador del cielo de los lobos negros por lo menos hasta que logren liberarla.

-bien, ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí nos vemos luego "compañeros"- dijo Bermuda para después desaparecer dentro de un agujero negó.

-ya también me retiro, no olviden mantenerse alertas no sabemos cuándo pueden atacar. -y tras decir esto chacker face se desvaneció dejando a los arcobalenos y al vongola solos.

Un silencio incomodo reino en la habitación, todos sumergidos en sus pensamientos tratando de asimilar toda aquella información que acababan de recibir, fue el suspiro de la mafiosa lo que rompió el silencio levantándose de su silla y comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación como si de un león enjaulado se tratase con las manos reunidas en su espalda y rostro pensativo, después de escasos minutos se detuvo frente a la mesa de mármol donde se encontraban todos reunidos recargando ambas manos sobre la mesa y mirando a todos con suma seriedad.

-debemos tomar cartas en el asunto lo antes posible, yo me encargare de proteger el pacificador del cielo, pero necesitare de su ayuda para encontrar al… mago- aria no pudo evitar dudar al mencionar esa última palabra aun le resultaba difícil el aceptar que la magia existiera.

-realmente crees todo lo que esos dos nos han dicho? -pregunto incrédulo verde quien aún estaba renuente a creer, después de todo él era un científico su vida se basaba en encontrar la lógica a todo.-es obvio que son mentiras.

-y qué razón tendrían para mentirnos kora?

-además como explicas que el pacificador del cielo este brillando. -Pregunto Lal Mirch.- después de que terminara la maldición de los arcobalenos todos los pacificadores perdieron su brillo, sin embargo después de años el pacificador del cielo volvió a brillar, qué sentido le das a eso?

-chicos tranquilicémonos hay que pensar en una solución.

\- a todo eso, si esta era una reunión para todos los ex arcobalenos que hace el vongola aquí? – pregunto skull ganándose un par de patadas voladoras las cuales dieron de lleno en su rostro cortesía de reborn y colonello.

-silencio, un sirviente como tú no tiene derecho a hablar kora.

-he solicitado la presencia de Tsunayoshi-kun porque fue el uno de los que nos ayudó a romper la maldición y también porque será de gran ayuda en nuestra búsqueda, claro si es que desea ayudarnos.- dijo aria mirando al vongola en espera de una respuesta.

-sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda Aria-san.-

-gracias Tsunayoshi kun, ahora, piensan ayudarme?- pregunto la capo mientras miraba fijamente a todos sus compañeros.

-cuentas con mi ayuda kora!-respondió rápidamente el peli rubio.

\- y con la mía.-le siguió Lal Mirch.

-pues yo…-Tsuna estaba seguro que el pequeño Skull estaba a punto de negarse pero al recibir las miradas fulminantes de los dos ex arcobalenos de la lluvia y Reborn mientras era amenazado con las armas de estos tres se retracto por temor sus 'queridos' sempais.- ayudare…

-Luce san es una de los nuestros, además como olvidar que dio su vida por nosotros, es hora de devolver el favor.- respondió con seriedad fon.

-hm, por lo general no hago esto sin recibir un pago a cambio no está en mis principios trabajar gratis.- dijo Viper.-pero lo haré solo para pagar la deuda con tu madre.-dijo mirando a aria quien en respuesta le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-sigo sin creer en niñeces como la magia, pero el brillo en el pacificador y la dichosa aparición de esos lobos me intriga.-dijo verde mientras miraba pensativo hacia la pequeña caja con el pacificador del cielo.- ayudare solo por que deseo conocer a fondo el origen de todo esto.

-bien, creo que esta de mas que pregunte tu respuesta Reborn-san

-es obvio que cuentas con migo.

-ahora que todo está dicho y decidido hay que poner manos a la obra y comenzar a buscar al dichoso portador de la magia clow.

Todo era oscuro a su alrededor, un silencio incomodo reinaba por completo el lugar y un frio helado recorría todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar, volteo hacia todas direcciones tratando de alguna manera de divisar algo más que solo oscuridad pero era inútil, la oscuridad era tan inmensa que era incapaz de ver siquiera sus propias manos frente a ella intento pedir ayuda pero ni un solo sonido salía de su boca, extrañada lo intento una vez más obteniendo el mismo resultado, su voz se rehusaba a salir desesperada comenzó a caminar buscando una puerta o algún indicio de salida que le ayudara a escapar de aquel extraño lugar.

"ayúdanos" una voz llego a su mente pidiendo ayuda "ayúdanos por favor" dijo de nuevo, dio vueltas buscando el lugar o la persona de donde provenía esa voz pero todo seguía siendo una oscuridad sin fin, sintió una extraña presencia muy similar a la que sintió la primera vez que llego a Italia era tan parecida que por un momento pensó que se trataba de la misma pero había algo ligeramente diferente algo que ni ella supo explicar.

-quien eres? A que quieres que te ayude?-pregunto a la voz y pasaron un par de minutos sin obtener respuesta alguna cuando al fin frente a ella se empezó a formar una extraña luz blanquecina que después tomo forma de una mujer de la cual lo único que logro ver con claridad fueron sus ojos de un hermoso azul cristalino repleto de bondad y calor.

-sálvanos por favor.- dijo la extraña silueta.

-de quien?-pregunte sin apartar mi vista de sus hermosos ojos.

-de la oscuridad, del miedo, del odio… de nosotras mismas.-dijo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería cuando vio el temor invadir la mirada de la mujer mientras su cuerpo traslucido comenzaba a temblar.

-ya viene.-dijo la silueta con voz temblorosa-por favor no dejes que se apodere por completo de mi, de nosotras, no queremos lastimar a nadie más.-y tras decir eso su cuerpo se comenzó a desfigurar convirtiéndose en una masa traslucida que en solo cuestión de segundos se convirtió en lo que a ella le pareció un extraño lobo solo que mas grande y con enormes y filosos colmillos saliendo de su hocicó, al mismo tiempo un olor a azufre y putrefacción inundo el lugar y el lobo dio un paso hacia ella mientras gruñía amenazante saliva espumosa salía de su hocico recordándole a un perro rabioso Pero por algún extraño motivo no sentía temor alguno solo un inmenso vacío y soledad, el lobo dio un segundo paso al frente y de un segundo a otro se abalanzo sobre ella dispuesto a devorarla con sus enormes colmillos.

La alarma sonó fuertemente sacando a sakura de su sueño alterada y con su corazón latiendo tan fuerte y veloz que temía que este saliera de su pecho, con el sudor en el cuello y manos temblorosas se levanto de su cama y aun con el ligero temblor en su cuerpo se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Sakura sabía que solo era un sueño, pero el saber que esa clase de sueño era una visión del futuro no mejoraba para nada su estado.

Después de vestirse salió a la cocina donde para su sorpresa encontró a Yukito y Toya quienes se daban un pequeño beso de labios causando que se sonrojara.

-bu- buenos días Yuki-to, oni-san-saludo cohibida mientras entraba a la cocina, con la cabeza agachada sintiéndose tan avergonzada por haber visto a sus dos "hermanos" dándose aquella muestra de afecto, que no era capaz de mirarlos a la cara.

-hmm, hasta que despertaste monstruo.-saludo su hermano y armándose de valor alzo un poco el rostro viendo la espalda ancha de su hermano quien no había apartado la mirada de la patata que estaba pelando a simple vista pareciera que no le afecto ser descubierto infraganti mientras le daba un beso a su novio pero Sakura pudo notar lo enrojecidas que estaba en las orejas del mayor, tan rojas como lo estaban sus propias mejillas.

-buenos días sakura-chan.-saludo yukito quien camino hasta quedar frente a ella agachándose un poco recargándose sobre sus rodillas para quedar a la misma altura que ella, esto le recordó a sakura que aunque ahora era toda una señorita de 15 años de edad casi no había crecido en los últimos años y que yukito seguía siendo sin duda mucho más alto que ella.- dentro de poco estará listo el almuerzo mientras tanto por qué no mejor preparas la mesa-dijo mirándola con una enorme y cálida sonrisa en labios.

-hai-susurre aun apenada dando media vuelta y buscando los utensilios para la mesa; cuando después de un par de minutos termine de arreglar la mesa me senté en una de las sillas y observe detenidamente a mis hermanos, Toya y Yukito se movían con completa sintonía en la pequeña cocina y mientras los veía terminar de preparar el almuerzo recordé el día en que yukito paso a formar parte de la familia.

Habían pasado solo un par de meses desde la pelea con Eriol y tras descubrir que los abuelitos de yukito jamás habían existido si no que eran una creación de yue para cubrir la identidad de Yukito Tsukishiro, se vieron en la necesidad de "matar" a sus inexistentes abuelitos esto con el fin de no crear sospechas sobre su vida, el pecho de sakura se lleno de orgullo al recordar como su amable padre se negaba a permitir que un joven de solo 18 años de edad viviera por si solo a pesar de que ya era un adulto, por lo que fujitaka le había ofrecido al peliplata que se volviera un miembro más de la familia, siendo así como yukito se volvió su querido hermano mayor, sakura sabia que su papa no era tonto por lo que estaba segura que sabía sobre la relación amorosa que ambos tenían y como el padre comprensible que era lo había aceptado pues al igual que ella noto lo felices que eran ambos juntos.

Yukito llego a la mesa con una gran jarra con jugo de naranja seguido de el llego toya quien deposito un plato con rica sopa de arroz y ricas croquetas de papa frente a ella.

-Tu almuerzo.-dijo simplemente y sakura pudo notar el ligero casi inexistente sonrojo en sus mejillas, al parecer aun seguía un poco avergonzado.-gracias!-grite alegre dispuesta a saborear el almuerzo cuando sentí como jalaban de mi cabello.

-Sakura! Chiquilla por qué no me despertaste para almorzar!.-gritaba kero con pequeñas lagrimas en sus negros y redondos ojos mientras jalaba fuertemente de uno de mis mechones.

-ite, kero eso duele, te estuve hablando pero nunca despertase.

-debiste intentar un poco más!

-te hable por media hora!

-hmmm, pero si es el peluche mal educado, porque no me sorprende que te hayas despertado hasta que el almuerzo estuvo listo.-dijo toya mirando con burla a kero.-seguramente e estabas haciendo el dormido con tal de no ayudar, no se puede esperar menos de un glotón como tú.

-que dijiste mocoso! Yo soy el gran cerberos el guardián más fuerte existente.-grito kero que para alivio de sakura había soltado su cabello y ahora se debatía contra toya ambos lanzándose rayos con la mirada.

-tranquilícense chichos, kero mejor siéntate a almorzar.- Yukito coloco un plato con comida en uno de los lugares de la mesa y como si hubiese olvidado su confrontación con el castaño se abalanzo rápidamente contra el plato devorando todo en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando todos terminaron de almorzar, sakura recogió y lavo los trastes sucios; y al terminar esa esa labor se puso sus patines y se coloco su casco junto con los protectores de rodillas y codos.

-recuerda es el tercer edificio y pregunta por el profesor Fujitaka.-dijo Toya entregándole una pequeña maleta.

-si hermano.- conteste mientras rodaba los ojos, no importaba cuanto creciese su hermano siempre la seguiría tratando como si fuese una niña.

-Sakura recuerda lo que hablamos y ten cuidado, abre el vinculo para mantenernos en contacto.-dijo kero desde la entrada del comedor.- si sucede algo avísame iré en seguida.- su magia había crecido tanto en el último par de años que de algún modo había logrado crear un extraño vinculo con sus guardianes dándoles la capacidad de comunicarse mental mente aunque eso solo funcionaba hasta cierta distancia.

-si kero.- al igual que con su hermano rodo los ojos, por dios solo iba a la oficina de su papa en el instituto situado a solo barios metros, ni siquiera saldría del campus escolar!.-Itekimasu!.-grite mientras salía del departamento.

Fue fácil encontrar el edificio donde trabajaba su padre, por lo que en solo cuestión de 20 minutos había logrado localizar a su papa y entregarle el maletín con su material de trabajo.-platico solo unos minutos con él y al salir del edificio decidió dar un pequeño recorrido por el instituto, después de todo a partir del próximo lunes ella también acudiría a clases ahí mismo por lo que podía aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer mejor la escuela.

Cuando pasaba frente al enorme portón que marcaba los límites del instituto sintió aquella extraña presencia llena de odio y tristeza sin saber el porqué sus pies se movieron por si solos algo en ella le decía que debía ir hacia esa presencia, cruzo el enorme portón y patino velozmente sin rumbo fijo siguiendo sus impulsos, buscando el lugar de donde provenía aquella presencia, cruzo un par de calles notando como poco a poco la presencia se hacía más grande, estaba cerca, su corazón comenzó a latir con un ritmo alarmantemente rápido cuando al entrar en un oscuro callejón pudo verlo, acorralado entre la pared y ella yacía ese enorme lobo de sus sueños y al igual que en este sakura detecto aquel hedor a azufre y putrefacción provenir de él.

-quien eres?-pregunto sakura mientras a paso lento intentaba acercarse a él, "sakura" escucho la voz de kero en su mente **_"que sucede, porque estas tan alterada? Que es esta presencia oscura que siento cerca de ti?"_** Pregunto el guardián y sakura pudo sentir la preocupación de kero atreves del vinculo **_"no te preocupes kero no me hará daño"_** respondió, ella no entendía como podía estar tan segura, mas aun cuando el extraño lobo la miro fijamente con los colmillos fuera mientras gruñía amenazadoramente y preparándose para lanzarse contra ella, pero por algún motivo no sentía temor, al contrario estaba curiosa por saber quién era ese raro ser y encontrar una forma de ayudarlo a deshacerse de toda esa tristeza y odio.-no temas no te lastimare.- susurro tratando de acercarse grande fue su sorpresa al ver como una especie de sonrisa ladina se formaba en el hocicó del extraño ser mostrando por completo sus largos y mortales colmillos.

-lastimarme?- Sakura se paralizo al escuchar la rasposa y oscura voz de ultratumba salir de la bestia.-tú? No te confíes niña seré yo quien te lastime a ti.-dijo mientras e un movimiento rápido se abalanzaba contra ella pero en ese preciso momento con la bestia a escasos centímetros de distancia de ella se escucho un ensordecedor ruido y una pequeña luz paso justo a lado de la cabeza de sakura yendo directo a la bestia y dañando a esta en el hombro el cual comenzó a sangrar la bestia solo gruño furioso lanzando una mirada amenazante hacia un punto fijo tras la espalda de sakura para después brincar sobre un basurero y escalar una de las paredes y escapando.

-tutto bene?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas y sakura volteo con lentitud, justo en la entrada del callejón había un joven de aproximadamente 20 años vestido con un elegante traje negro este era alto aunque no tanto como lo era su hermano toya de complexión delgada con cabello color marrón oscuro largo y alborotado el cual recogía con una larga coleta, sus facciones eran maduras con rasgados y lindos ojos del mismo color que su cabello al parecer de sakura era un joven sumamente a puesto y ante sus pensamientos no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, pero lo que más impresionó a sakura del joven fue esa extraña llama anaranjada que rodeaba por completo al susodicho y esa presencia autoritaria pero amable que podía sentir provenir de él, al parecer una de las presencias que comenzó a sentir al llegar a Italia pertenecía a él –tutto bene?-pregunto de nuevo el joven con un perfecto italiano a pesar de que por su apariencia y ojos rasgados era de origen oriental.

-ano, etto.-susurro estaba tan nerviosa que había olvidado por completo el poco Italiano que había aprendido, ante esa acción el joven le regalo una amable y comprensiva sonrisa, sakura sabía que si se veía en un espejo a hora mismo podría comparar el color de su rostro con el de un tomate, como era posible que una simple sonrisa la hiciera sonrojar tanto.

-No hablas Italiano verdad?-pregunto con un perfecto japonés y sakura lo miro aliviada negando con un fuerte movimiento de su cabeza.-descuida soy japonés, ahora puedo preguntar que hace una linda jovencita como tú en un oscuro y solitario callejón de Italia?

Sakura sentía su rostro arder, con nerviosismo comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su suéter mientras miraba apenada hacia algún punto sobre el suelo.

-yo….me perdí.-susurro, y no era mentira estaba tan concentrada siguiendo a aquel ser que no había prestado atención por donde iba, y ahora no sabía que tan lejos estaba de la academia y menos aun como llegar.

-ya veo-dijo el joven mientras miraba pensativo hacia ella.-yo vivo por aquí cerca, si quieres dime el nombre del lugar donde vives y yo te llevare.- ofreció sin borrar su cálida sonrisa y sakura lo miro dudosa después de todo a pesar de que no podía sentir malas intenciones provenir del joven este seguía siendo un completo desconocido.-pero que tonto.-dijo el castaño después de unos segundos de silencio.-como puedo pedirte que me sigas a mí, un completo extraño.

-lo siento…

-descuida fue mi error, por cierto me llamo Tsunayoshi Sawada y tu cómo te llamas?.-pregunto amablemente.

-Sakura Kinomoto

-bien Kinomoto-san ahora que conocemos nuestros nombres ya no somos desconocidos, te pido que confíes en mí y me permitas llevarte a casa.-dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia ella.

Tal vez fue el brillo amable en sus ojos o esa esencia tranquila y segura que podía sentir provenir de él pero sakura sabía que podía confiar en aquel extraño joven, sin mencionar que, si su presentimiento sobre el joven era equivocado aun tenia la magia de las cartas clow con ella motivo por el cual con un poco de timidez tomo la mano que tan amablemente extendía hacia ella.

-Bien kinomoto-san, donde vives?-pregunto el joven mientras salían del callejón y con su mano libre ya que con la otra sostenía la mano de sakura, saco un celular del bolsillo de su smoking.

-Vivo en uno de los edificios de Neo Primo Vongola.-por algún motivo que ella no comprendió el rostro del joven se lleno de sorpresa ante su respuesta pero rápidamente la borro regresando a su habitual sonrisa.

-eso está cerca, llegaremos en cuestión de minutos-Tsunayoshi hizo una marcación rápida hablo con alguien al otro lado de la línea y después de decir solo un par de palabras que sakura no entendió colgó, grande fue su sorpresa cuando después de un par de minutos una elegante y lujosa limosina se estaciono frente a ellos, Sawada abrió una de las puertas traseras y le cedió el paso, aun algo cohibida se subió siendo seguida del castaño.

Tal como dijo el castaño pasaron solo un par de minutos en silencio cómodo cuando la limosina llego a su destino deteniéndose justo frente al enorme edificio pioggia Guardiano, tan distraída estaba Sakura que no había notado en qué momento la limosina había entrado a propiedad del instituto, al llegar Sawada se bajo para abrir la puerta para ella.

-Muchas gracias Sawada-san-dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.-espero algún día poder agradecértelo apropiadamente.

-no hay necesidad Kinomoto-san, solo procura tener más cuidado, puede no parecerlo pero Sicilia es una ciudad peligrosa.

-gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

-bien, nos vemos pronto Sakura-chan.-dijo alegre antes de subirse a la limosina la cual inmediatamente arranco.

-Sa- Sakura-chan.-susurro la castaña sintiendo como una vez más su rostro se enrojecía.

Tsuna se recargo sobre el asiento de cuero cubriendo su rostro con su brazo, recordando todos los sucesos ocurridos en las últimas horas.

Cuando estaban por terminar la dichosa junta con los arcobalenos aquella bestia había aparecido repentinamente atacando a aria y tratando de conseguir el pacificador del cielo, afortunadamente ninguno de los arcobalenos se había retirado aun, por lo que logramos proteger a aria y al pacificador sin que nadie resultara herido el problema fue que al verse rodeado aquella bestia decidió escapar, pero él no se lo dejaría tan fácil, por lo que entró en hiper modo y siguió a aquella bestia por barios minutos cuando vio como se adentraba en el callejón de una solitaria calle gran susto se llevo cuando al llegar al callejón vio al otro extremo a una linda joven acercarse a la bestia lo que más le sorprendió a Tsuna fue que aquella civil no mostraba indicio alguno de temor por aquel lobo de casi metro y medio frente a ella muy al contrario la expresión que pudo ver en su rostro fue la de curiosidad sin embargo su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio como eso se lanzaba contra la castaña y sin detenerse a pensarlo haciendo uso de su llama última voluntad lanzo un ataque hacia la bestia hiriéndola y causando que escapara rápidamente desactivo su hiper modo y llamo a la joven, Tsuna jamás había visto ojos más hermosos como los que ella tenía, como dos hermosas gemas el aun recordaba lo cálida que se sintió su mano sobre la suya y lo linda que esta se veía cuando se sonrojaba esperaba poder verla de nuevo lo cual era casi seguro teniendo en cuenta que la joven vivía en Neo Primo Vongola, lugar donde él estudiaba y cabe decir de mas el cual le pertenecía después de todo el era el décimo vongola capo de la mafia más poderosa del mundo.

* * *

Tadan! Qué tal? Les gusto? Espero que si porque me esforcé mucho para escribir este capítulo, se que la pareja Tsuna Saku es demasiado extraña pero espero les agrade.

Que piensan sobre la pareja de toya yuki, yo la adoro! Desde que conozco el anime se SCC he creído firmemente que son el uno para el otro, he de mencionar que como buena fujoshi que soy no será la única pareja gay de la cual are mención aquí, así que si son homofobic s eviten los comentarios insultantes o simplemente no sigan esta historia.

Si les gusto por fa no olviden sus comentarios, recuerden que ellos son la mayor inspiración para todo autor, por cierto si tienen ideas para seguir este fic no duden en compartirlas.

Sin más por el momento me retiro no sin antes recordarles a todos los fujoshis y fundashis que…

 ** _¡Un día el yaoi gobernara el mundo y nosotr s junto con el!_**

Ok no.


End file.
